<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forgotten One by technicolorchasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145384">The Forgotten One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorchasm/pseuds/technicolorchasm'>technicolorchasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angst, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorchasm/pseuds/technicolorchasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn't it always seem that there was someone missing from Hogwarts? </p>
<p>Enter Violet Dursley: eldest child of Petunia and Vernon, and the cousin of the world-famous Harry Potter. Headstrong and rebellious, Violet never really got along with her severe, stuck-up parents and her greedy brother. However, she seemed to have an unbreakable bond with her younger cousin. Her parents were beyond appalled when Violet received her letter from Hogwarts a mere year before Harry, and she found herself all alone: without parents, without friends, and without Harry. Violet would eventually find solace in a particular Hufflepuff, but for now, exactly how will a Dursley survive at Hogwarts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Forgotten One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Violet Dursley, forgotten cousin to Harry Potter, risks her neck to help him in a time of need.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet Dursley glanced at the clock beside her bed: ten thirty. Her parents should hopefully be asleep by now. She silently made her way down the hall to check. Vernon was snoring profusely, and Petunia was tittering in her sleep, something about the state of her neighbors' rose garden. Violet then crept to Dudley's room, where he lay in bed surrounded by action figures and candy bar wrappers. She hoped with all her might he would stay asleep.</p>
<p>Violet slowly crept downstairs, socks in hand. She had taken them off, in order to avoid slipping and falling, not to mention waking her parents. If they knew what she had planned... Violet didn't want to think about it.</p>
<p>She reached the bottom off the stairs, breathing out a grateful sigh. Violet made her way to the kitchen in the hopes of filling a plate with leftovers from tonight's supper. Thanks to Dudley, there were only a few helpings of supper left, though that was to be expected. She piled her plate to the brim with steak and kidney pie, along with some overcooked vegetables that Dudley didn't dare touch. Violet filled a mug with warm milk and took the last biscuit from the jar. She then grabbed utensils and headed silently down the hall to the cupboard under the stairs.</p>
<p>When Violet reached the cupboard, she pressed her ear to the door. She heard a muffled sob and her heart sank. Balancing the plate and mug with one hand, Violet quietly rapped on the door of the cupboard, looking over her shoulder to ensure she wasn't caught. The crying stopped abruptly and she heard a small voice muttering, "Come in."</p>
<p>Violet unlocked and slowly opened the door with the plate of food and mug behind her back, and coughed when dust flew in her eyes and mouth. She froze, praying her parents hadn't heard. She heard Vernon grumble and toss in his bed, but it seemed she was in the clear. Violet made her way into the small cupboard, and sitting before her was a small, thin, almost sickly seven-year-old boy. </p>
<p>"Hey you," Violet whispered. </p>
<p>"Hey back." Harry blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, wiping away any stray tears he hadn't already disposed of. He tried to play it off as if he was tired, but Violet knew better. He reached for his round glasses which lay on a tiny bedside table littered with dust and dead spiders. No matter how hard Harry tried keeping his cupboard clean, it was no use. He had never been taught how to clean properly, and Petunia certainly wasn't going to show him. </p>
<p>"I've brought you something," Violet said with a small smirk. "Just don't tell Mum and Dad." </p>
<p>She presented the food from behind her back, and one could have sworn it was Christmas morning from the look on Harry's face. It was just some old food and a nearly-burnt biscuit, but Violet knew full well Harry hadn't eaten for days. He grabbed the fork and began shoveling pie into his mouth with gusto. </p>
<p>"Careful, careful!" Violet chuckled softly. "You don't want to choke."</p>
<p>Harry looked up at her with grateful eyes. He swallowed hard and said, "Thank you, Vi. I won't tell." He beamed and threw his arms around her, nearly knocking the plate to the floor. Violet caught it swiftly and placed it on the bedside table. </p>
<p>She then handed him the mug of milk, and he accepted it gratefully. As he drank, Violet stared at him, wondering how a seven-year-old boy could withstand so much abuse. She knew her parents expected her to partake in the bullying, but how could she? Harry was her cousin, and her only good one at that. Her whole family were monsters. Aside from Harry.</p>
<p>Harry finished his milk and started on his biscuit. He ate it much more slowly than the other food, knowing it would be his only taste of sugar for a while. Harry didn't exactly know why Violet was so kind to him, especially since she was a Dursley. All he knew was that he was forever grateful. </p>
<p>Violet remained silent as Harry ate. Once he was done, she softly brushed the biscuit crumbs off his face and ruffled his hair. "Feeling better, kid?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled at her. "Much better. Thank you."</p>
<p>"No worries, Harry." Violet smiled at Harry once more and then collected the evidence. She knew what would happen if her parents found out that Harry had eaten. Violet got up to go back to bed, but not before Harry wrapped her in a giant bear hug.</p>
<p>"You're so nice, Violet." Harry muttered into her neck. Violet's heart melted and she squeezed him back. </p>
<p>"That's what I'm here for, kid." Violet brushed a tear away, not wanting Harry to see. She let go of him and cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Right then. Off to bed. It's nearly eleven and you've got school tomorrow." She tried to sound as stern as possible, and Harry nodded. Violet tucked him into bed and smoothed his hair once more. She patted his cheek affectionately and went to leave the cupboard for the night. </p>
<p>Violet turned back to bid Harry goodnight, but he was already fast asleep with rosy cheeks, a full belly, and the ghost of a smile on his face. Violet grinned, and closed and locked the cupboard door. She washed and put away the dishes as quietly as she could before carefully climbing the stairs to her room. </p>
<p>Violet's room was large, purple and utterly too much. Her frilly canopy bed was not to her taste, and the porcelain dolls that collected dust in the corner seemed to watch her as she tucked herself into bed and drew the curtains. Her last thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep was, </p>
<p>At least I've done some good. He deserves it. </p>
<p>Violet Dursley was eight years old.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my fic! All constructive criticisms are welcome! Much more to come :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>